Talk:Relationship Quests
Seriously?! I missed name the page! How can I fix it? DLanyon 05:13, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :I think a move/rename works best--Alpha Lycos 07:41, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I've sorted it. All you need to do in future is choose Rename (previously known as Move) from the drop-down menu by the Edit button. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 08:51, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Thanks for the help guys and I see the 'rename' feature now. DLanyon 09:12, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Fetch it yerself! Anyone else writhe with boredom trying to befriend a town's people? Or, as evil, getting a few to love you so you can kill them for that neat weapon augment? Neat goes entirely out the window when we have to fetch personal stuff or deliver correspondence like an errand boy. In all fairness and logic, there is no sense to these relationship quests. A date is the only quest I find makes sense. But having us do tasks or a gift in return for their friendship is simply senseless and unappealing. We could be able to give them gifts that would give a positive boost to a relationship, such as how we can donate money to Dwellers and beggars. NPCs would have what kind of gifts they like listed in the Info window. There's no good reason they made it this way; seems nothing but an excuse to prolong the maximum playing time. But then, it's just another one of those details Lionhead flopped at. Go dig your goddamn books yourselves, NPCs! Why the hell would they bury a book, anyways?... And always in a neighbouring area. No, they can't bury their crap in their backyard, it has to be in Silverpine. If the Balverine packs didn't kill them when they went to bury it, they can jolly well repeat the feat. It wouldn’t be so bad if it was only 5, but it takes forever to do 30 of these damn things. Has anyone else had a bug where they are undoable? I keep getting them and the person isn’t there. I got one now where the trail leads me to the old quarter and as soon as it loads the old quarter, the trail leads me right back to the market. I’ve checked everyone in both the old quarter and the market and nobody by that name exists. I even checked all the houses to see if they lived in one. I’ve had this same problem 4 or 5 times now. ReapTheChaos 07:31, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Home Improvement I have discovered another type of relationship quest. The Heroine is married to Elliot and he was living in Aurora. As a result of not visiting him often enough he went from Happy to Like. With good expressions I was able to cause him to request not only a Gift or Date quest but a third type of quest the game labled "Home Improvement". The goal was to increase the value of our home by 399 gold or move to a better house. Since there is little room for improvement to Auroran homes I just moved the family to a much better home in the Market. I will write a paragraph on this page with this info. Does anyone think it should also be included on the Marriage page as this only happens with a spouse?Garry Damrau(talk) 16:19, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :Sure, it's worth a mention on the marriage page as well. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:30, February 25, 2013 (UTC)